1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling a user interface having a touch screen, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for controlling a user interface having a touch screen which verifies an area where a touch will be generated prior to a generation of a touch on a touch screen by equipping a depth recognition camera, and enlarging and outputting the verified area to a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a text input method of a portable terminal using a touch screen includes a handwriting recognition method and a virtual keyboard input method. The handwriting recognition method is a method converting into a data code after recognizing a handwriting of a person by a touch screen, and the virtual keyboard input method is a method receiving a selection information according to a touch of a touch tool capable of using a touch such as a finger or a pen by pop up an input window of a keyboard type on the touch screen to overcome a transportability problem of a keyboard and a mouse in the portable device.
Examples of a terminal equipping with such a touch screen includes an electronic notebook, a mobile communication terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a portable multimedia player (PMP), and a navigation device.
However, in case of the virtual keyboard input method, since it has to display a text input window and the virtual keyboard on a screen at the same time, a size of a key of the virtual keyboard is small. Due to this, it has a problem of causing a typing error frequently by touching a neighboring key in a procedure of touching the key on the virtual keyboard. In particular, when selecting a key with a touch tool having a spacious touch area, or when the virtual keyboard is displayed on a small screen, the input error corresponding to the touch error occurs frequently.
In addition, when a navigation device is equipped with the touch screen, since a driver frequently operates the navigation device during the driving, it may lower the driver's concentration and lead to causing an accident.